Morning
MORNING Morning— a beautiful sleek-furred she-cat with short, stubby yet firm limbs, and night rider overcoat, as well as mule fawn and darken coral reef markings throughout her fur, resembling a tortoiseshell, currently residing in a rogue pack called the Revengers, at the age of 20 moons. Information Name Morning was named Morningkit because of the fact that she was always a morning person along with it being a theme with her other siblings. When it came to her warrior naming, Morning decided to ditch the traditional warrior name and just stay Morning. *'Prefix:' Morning''period of time between midnight and noon, especially from sunrise to noon.'' *'Nicknames:' Morn, Sunshine (Milk) Sexuality Morning is bisexual and always has been. Tough, she always had a larger attraction to males than females, nonetheless, she's never really doubted that she isn't bisexual. *'Description:' Bisexual attracted to both men and women. *'Status:' Taken Birth Add *'DOB:' 3/20/18 *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Birth Season:' Leaf-Bare *'Birth Place:' CarnationClan Voice Morning's voice is a beautiful-sounding, silk-like, very soothing yet deepened tone. Her voice is very composed and solemn, perfectly fitting her mature and formal personality. When upset, Morning's tone usually stays the same, yet gives off the ❝upset❞ type of vibe, which usually alerts others. *'Description:' Angelina Jolie Affiliation Summary Add *'Affiliation:' The Revengers *'Rank:' Rogue/Warrior *'Mate:' Milk *'Offspring:' N/A *'Apprentice:' N/A *'Thoughts on Clan:' ❝It's a nice little group. Really cozy and secluded. But most of all it's far away from CarnationClan and Nightstar.❞ History Summary Add *'Previous Groups:' CarnationClan *'Obtained Ranks:' Rogue/warrior *'Previous Names:' Morningkit, Morningpaw *'Previous Mates/Crushes:' Deerkit Journal[Please note that 's journal does not include every single detail of what she did every day/night] Backstory Prior *w i p* Rogue Day One *Adding Day Two *Adding Day Three *Adding The Revengers Day One *Adding Appearance Summary Morning is a gorgeous, runt-sized she-cat with large, illuminating kumera colored eyes. She is very plump, as well as her being somewhat muscular. She is a short-haired Abyssinian mixed with Bombay, Cymric, and American Shorthair. Morning has a usual yet stunning, night rider overcoat, following with mule fawn markings scattered around her body. She as well has darken coral reef spots all throughout her fur. Though seeming just semi-plump and stubby, Morning is a very athletic cat. *'Breed:' 40% Sorrel abyssinian, 30% Bombay, 20% Cymric, 10% American Shorthair *'Length:' Medium fur length *'Height:' 7.3 inches *'Weight:' 8.1 pounds *'Scars:' None : = Base : = Markings : = Secondary : = Sclera : = Iris : = Ears : = Nose : = Tongue : = Pawpads Personality Summary adding * Positive Traits: Inspired, compassionate **''[Other Traits: Loyal, gentle]'' * Neutral Traits Progressive, desire to escape reality **''[Other Traits: Honest, composed]'' * Negative Traits Silly, overly trusting **''[Other Traits: Oblivious, blank]'' Kin/Relations Summary Add *'Mate:' Milk *'Mother:' Nightstar *'Father:' Fox *'Brother:' Dayfall *'Sister:' Midnightkit Format adapted by [[User:Apricate|'Apricate']]. Format: Name — Username — Status — Relation — Trust Rate — Bullets — Thoughts — Action Family Nightstar — Preyhuntress — Active; Alive — Mother — 10% — |''' '''| |''' *''❝I hate you with all my heart. You were a horrible mother and is a horrible cat. I hate the fact that I'm even related to you!❞'' **Morning's eyes are full of hatred and disgust '''Fox — NPC — Inactive; Deceased — Father — -100% — |''' '''| |''' '''| *''❝I didn't know you and I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad your dead and gone and I hope you can never hurt another she-cat again. Your horrible, horrible monster!❞'' **Morning hisses violently Midnightkit — Peach77779 — Inactive; Deceased — Sister — 10% — |''' '''| |''' '''| *''❝You were always so mean and rude to me and Daykit and I never understood why. Though it pains me to say this, you are one of the reasons I ran away with Milk. And I'm happy I did❞'' **Morning sighs deeply as she looks towards the ground Dayfall — misstiger68 — Active; Alive — Brother — 60% — |''' '''| |''' '''| *''❝Even though you didn't speak much you were always so nice and kind to everyone. If I hadn't run away I'd like to get to know you better.❞'' **Morning smiles softly, happiness in her eyes. Other Milk — 122clo122 — Semi-Active; Alive — Mate — 99% — |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' '''| *''❝My mate. I love you so so so much and I'm grateful to have you in my life. I'm so glad I decided to run away with you!❞'' **Morning sighs dreamily Darkfall — Xxrainbowdash27xx — Active; Alive — Rogue Leader — 70% — |''' '''| |''' '''| |''' *''❝My leader. He's a good cat I guess. A great leader, I respect him. Though I wish she wasn't so mean. nonetheless, I'd like to get to know him better and maybe even become friends.❞'' **Morning shrugs with a slight sigh '''Chocolate shake — Shadowolf107 — Inactive; Deceased — Enemy — 00% — |''' '''| |''' '''| *''❝What did I ever do to you, huh? Take Milkie away from you? Well, newsflash baby he was mine too begin with! And another thing, I'm NOTHING like my mother so don't you EVER say that to me again...❞'' **Morning hisses violently while barging her fangs before turning and padding away. Trivia For 's trivia, you can ask questions that can be answered, or find out facts that aren't very necessary to the main information included in the rest of the page. *''It's extremely hard to get Morning to hate you. But when she does, there's no turning back '' *Morning's eyes are never open all the way. As kind and soft as she can be at times, she likes to keep a serious facial expression to try and intimidate any threats while still being herself. If they are completely open, something is very wrong *Morning isn't the type of cat to sit around and do nothing. She has to be doing something. Even if it's sleeping. Contact If you'd like a chance to roleplay with Morning, contact me! *'Wiki Username': Blaze41130 *'Animal Jam Username': Blaze41130 *'Discord Username': IREUMUEN J U N G K O O K#8354 Regarding Roleplay *'Threads': Yes *'Discord': Yes *'Animal Jam': Maybe Credits Anything that should have credits is provided below! *Credits to 植物 for the current format! Ask for permission before use! Gallery tortoiseshell-kitten.png|IRL Morning MORING-.png|F2U base by KhromeExx Morning sprite.png|F2U base by illigur Category:Original Characters Category:Outdated Pages Category:Warriors